Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary analysis system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary analysis system and method using expert information.
Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, professional knowledge in various fields is disseminated by books or taught by proficients. With the advance of technology, the change of social environment or special situations, however, the professional knowledge has to update continuously. The dissemination of knowledge by books or by proficient is unable to assess or solve new problems efficiently. Therefore, it is necessary to revise or update more information through continuous observation or evaluation to different matters by experienced experts so that the professional knowledge is able to apply to the latest actual demand. Moreover, application of professional knowledge usually depends on various situations. Amateurs, who fail to harness theories properly, feel difficult to execute or even make wrong decision because of incorrect classification. When they accumulate enough actual experience, false cases have occurred. Service industries, such as psychological counseling, education, clinical medicine judging, business management, business operation, customer servicing, customer complaint responding, or other jobs requiring expert's knowledge and experience, is influenced by real situation. It is difficult to use the professional knowledge from a set of books to assess or solve problems completely. Experts usually revise or add options or parameters according to their accumulated experience and knowledge in the past. However, the experience only exists in the mind of these experts and becomes tacit knowledge of their service. It takes considerable time to train an expert. Hence, in the case that the number of experts is limited, it is impossible to serve the masses of people simultaneously and assess or solve customer's problems instantly. Especially, famous experts can only serve few people because of high cost and time limitation. Additionally, the experience in expert's mind does not record systemically. Thus, experts may forget considerations or fail to remember some analysis items, judging options or parameters, and they also cannot validate by themselves or by other people whether the judgment is correct or not. Although the experts possess professional experience, the risks of misjudgment still exist due to subjective analysis.
Take the field of child psychoanalysis as an example. Child psychoanalysis is a critical part of education of school-age children. Parents in the modern society often neglect children's feelings due to their heavy workload. In addition, they generally are not familiar with psychology and children do not understand how to express their interior problems. Therefore, parents fail to correctly analyze children's psychological condition correctly and understand their really interior problems. Parents also cannot provide correct discipline and assistance that may cause children's deviant behavior and miss the golden time of behavior correction.
In addition, most teachers in school do not have theoretical or practical background in psychology. They fail to provide correct instructions and assistance under this situation. Teachers not only obtain psychology background, but also accumulate experiences and long-term observations to possess professional knowledge during their career so as to judge and deal with child's behavior instantly.
Because children do not have the abilities to judge their problems or express their ideas by themselves during their growth, observation of children behavior is the most efficient way to analyze child's psychological condition. However, behaviorism involves in a wide variety of behaviors and numerous types of analytic theories. It also evolves over time and changes with external environment so that psychologists and educational experts hold different opinions according to their experience and tacit knowledge which update or renew behavior types and the corresponding behavior analysis. These new and updated observations are not recorded systemically and usually keep in the brains of experienced psychologists or educational experts. Due to complication of the analysis, it is hard for new teachers and parents to learn efficiently and remember the content quickly. Moreover, psychologists and educational experts are asked to response questions rapidly while facing the complex behavior of children, thus merely speculate on the questions by their accumulated experience that may cause errors or omissions of judging options and lead to inaccuracy of analysis, because of the complication of the types of child's external behaviors. The prediction module to evaluate the possible reasons of child's behaviors is often revised to improve accuracy according to the theoretical base and experience of the experts. Nevertheless, the evaluated results are inconsistent due to the effect of the different evaluation methods and difficult to verify the accuracy. Therefore, the evaluated results are not able to be confirmed and accumulated systemically to apply the feedback and revise the evaluation methods or parameters.
As a result, users' demands in the fields require integrated experts' knowledge and experiences. The demands such as faster and more accurate analysis to the reasons behind observable concrete facts, suggestions for revision, auxiliary tools of analysis and record for experts, assistance for expert to build tacit knowledge for repeated verification, correction and extensively repeated use, become necessary and will be solved by the system and the method according to the present invention.